


A question

by Wolfian



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Meh, just a question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfian/pseuds/Wolfian





	

Well, uh, hello to whoevers reading this. I just wanted to ask if I should post more things, I have a few other ideas for non-Undertale related stories. I could probably write about almost anything if 1) I'm good enough and 2) I have enough time to look into it

Other than that I'm really happy I got kudos, I was surprised honestly. I didn't expect anyone to read or like it. 

But uh yeah, thanks for kudos and I can do more if anyone wants me to, I'm completely willing.

Anyway thanks and bye  
~Wolfian


End file.
